our_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorge Blanco
Awards and nominations *2013 – Kids' Choice Awards México Won – Favorite Actor for Violetta. *2013 – Kids' Choice Awards Argentina Nominated – Favorite TV Actor for Violetta. Trivia *He's an ambassador of Disney Amigos por el Mundo (the Latin version of Disney Friends for Change) as well as his girlfriend Stephie Camarena. *His girlfriend is Stephie Camarena, who is a singer and actress. Both have participated in High School Musical: La Selección, and later in Cuando Toca La Campana, the Latin American version of As The Bell Rings. *His favorite fruit is mango. *His biggest dream is to become a Hollywood actor. *His favorite football team is Atlas. *His favorite colors are blue, green and red. *He doesn't like comedy movies. *He had his first kiss when he was 13 years old. *He has a little brother called Daniel. *He is good at Maths. *He has a goddaughter named Raphita, who is his niece. *His favorite singer is Justin Timberlake. *His favorite band is Maroon 5 and his favorite song by them is Payphone. *His fans are called "Jorgistas". *When he was young, he was bullied by other guys in his school. *When he's old, he wants to be a funny grandfather. *He wants to go to Paris. *In his vacations, he likes going to the beach and the mountains. *He loves "The Avengers". *If he wasn't an actor, he would like to be a sportsman. *He's good at listening to other people talk, but he doesn't talk very much about himself. *He describes himself as an adventurous person. *His zodiacal sign is Sagittarius. *He and his friends created a game called "Cintabal". *In 2010, he had a brief role in the TV series Highway: Rodando La Aventura. *He was born in Guadalajara, which is the second biggest city in Mexico. *In 2011, he appeared in Disney's Friends for Change Games, which was presented by Tiffany Thornton. *He has three sisters. *He has been dating Stephie Camarena since 2007. *In 2011, he traveled to the U.S. to participate on the Disney Channel Games (now Disney Friends For Change Games). He was in the yellow team and he was competing for the UNICEF foundation. He represented Mexico and he also appeared in the music video of "We Can Change The World" by Bridgit Mendler. *The meaning of Jorge is "farmer". *He is 6 feet tall. *His favorite color is blue. *In 2011, he sang "A Celebrar" and "Ahí Estaré", from Cuando Toca La Campana. *He said before Disney he used to be very quiet and wasn't very easy to talk to. Disney has helped him to become more charismatic.. *He considers himself very romantic. *In High School Muscial: El Desafio he learned how to dance, because before he didn't know how to dance at all. *He said acting began all as a dream for him and ever since he was little that was what he wanted. *He once said once you stop enjoying things they go wrong. *He is very passionate about music and football. *He can speak English. *He is good at beatboxing. *He's a Directioner. Jorgistas *MartinaStoessel123 |} Category:Actors Category:Violetta